


Kingdom Come.

by Zee_Seal



Category: Fantrolls - Fandom, Fantrolls Fandom, Homestuck, Homestuck Fantrolls - Fandom, Original Troll Character (Homestuck)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, This is just a collection of drabbles for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_Seal/pseuds/Zee_Seal
Summary: A bunch of drabbles reposted from tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you met Callos Eqrous you had decided you absolutely hated him with every fiber of your being, and nothing would change that. 

From the way he talked to you, talked down and -at- you as if you were his lesser, even worthy to be in his presence. Calling him a violet and finding out he was very much an the apex blood colour just cemented your disgust of him, and whatever ideals he may hold near and dear. You had solemnly sworn to yourself that this man would never be in your good graces, and you would be the one to see him fall from his judges seat.

It was when you had enough of him bringing up your disability that you had snapped at him, that he truly saw who you could be, and the hidden depths to your sweet, but double edged, persona. Time had held still the moment you went toe to toe with the towering man for the first time, everyone around the pair of you holding their breath. Then the unthinkable happened, he smirked at you, in an almost far to calm manner, as he reminded you why he was there, and for you to mind your place. You didn’t back down at his threateningly cool demeanor, instead you stood up to him, reminding him that it was YOUR caste that was bred to administer justice, not his. 

You had punctuated this with a sharp jabbing point at his face. He had dismissed your commentary, leaving you fuming, but he had done it in such a way that it still felt like pitch flirting. Of course. Had to keep the pitch act up for the eyes of the office, despite not even feeling an inkling of romantic interest in the man. It was purely for show, and well, hell, it gave you a reason to practice your acting skills.

However, the more time you spent with him, the more you had begun to enjoy the fact he could come step up to the plate, in a verbal sense, with you. For every smart remark, and every double entendre, he could come up with something right back. It was pleasant, having another person to keep you on your toes, but there was a slight thrill to it, considering his position of power, and the fact he could quite literally kill you if you made one wrong move. 

To you, it was like an elegant dance of Predator vs Prey, just waiting for one or the other to give in. However, you never expected to be the one who changed stances first. Not in a million sweeps did you expect to find yourself concerned for this man, and his work hours.

It started small. Bringing him his coffee every now and again. Idly asking if he needed a hand with his paperwork, because you both wanted to help him, and remind him how much of an efficient worker you were. Soon, he found small wrapped packages of baked goods, usually cupcakes or coffee cakes, on his desk. You knew he probably thought they were poisoned, at least at first, that is. Before you knew it, it became routine to meet him in his office and hand him his cup of coffee, and something you had made, for an impromptu breakfast. 

Baked goods went a long way to getting on his good side, it seemed, though you were genuinely enjoying keeping company with this man, which came as an honest surprise to you. 

Even more surprise when a fateful night had come where you had actually gotten so brazen as to kiss him. He had been dismissing your side of things again, and it had gotten you into some trouble by dragging him down the nigh foot between the pair of you, to get in his face- which, it took him a moment to return the kiss, as if he was either hesitant or confused…You yourself were confused as to what came over you…it must have been the fact his face softened from a sneer to a curious look of amusement…Maybe you had wanted to stop him from looking like that? 

But that wasn’t an angry kiss, that was the kind of kiss you’d give a red interest…even more confusion to your poor skewed bunny emotions when he returned the kiss, obviously having no objections to the idea.

Pulling away, but your hands still firmly gripped onto his shirt collar, you can feel that your face was flushed, ears twitching being the dead give away you were panicked about the choice you just made. Never one to second guess yourself unless it came to deal with love interests, huh, Seylia? Clearing your throat, you promptly step back, hands clasping behind your back as you mumble something about needing to get more work done, not letting him get a word in edge wise about what just transpired.

However, you do pause, on your way out, to look at Callos, head tilted in that almost puppy like manner. Even flushed and awkward and doubtful of yourself, you carried yourself with a sense of dignity that was hard to shake.

“…Would you like to accompany me for lunch, Callos?” 

This, was the beginning of the end, you supposed, so might as well make it enjoyable for all parties involved.


	2. Firsts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more reposting from tumblr.

Firsts.

There's a first time for everything in a relationship.

The first time you met him was a well polished disaster. 

An innocent comment had almost gotten your head taken clean off. You two had exchanged venom spilled words right up until he had literally dismissed you from his line of sight. The wretched man he is. From that moment out you swore to be a thorn in his side in the court, and make him regret getting on your bad side. Oh, how long that lasted is so laughably short that you still flush thinking back to that day. How wrong you had been about what your relationship with him would be.

Your first kiss with the man happened because of you arguing. You had gotten in his face by yanking him down to your height, but your attraction had gotten the better of you for that fraction of a moment. Before you knew it, you were lip locked with him. To make matters worse, your attraction was not as pitch as you had thought it had been. Praying he hadn't noticed, you had casually asked him out, encouraging more interaction. 

He had gladly accepted it, almost eagerly, really. Now it made sense to you, but back then, you had almost scoffed at him being so thin about his anticipation of your company. Then it had seemed like he was eager to cheat on his pitch, just like the scum he is. Now you knew better, and you chide yourself on your thoughts back then.

From there on out, you two were sneaking kisses when ever you could get away with it, if you could help it. 

The flirtations, kisses, and roaming hands lasted for only so long before you two decided to take that next step. On your terms, no less. Callos got his way far to often, so when it came to going farther than that, you set the terms for it. Callos, surprisingly, agreed to you taking the reigns for the most part when it came to that. You had boundaries, and he was respectful of those lines in the sand. Looking back you really should have held off sleeping with him, but you didn't fully regret those twists in silken sheets. 

You two had a good thing going. He had his actual pitch, and you had the man you were pursuing for a pitch relationship (despite Callos saying give up on the man so many times.) It evolved into you two going on casual dates after work, despite spending almost the whole night together at your job. He even began spending the weekend at your hive when he could. Sure, you two didn't share your bed at first, and he slept on your couch. Soon enough, however, he was practically living at your hive with you. Sharing the bed, having dinner in, curling up and watching crime shows or just reading in front of a roaring fire. It was in those moments you realized this was no pitch fling. 

Despite everything, though, both of you were hesitant to go any where with it. You were both fine with playing house, pretending that you were something you weren't. 

Life was simple and sweet, and It had been going good, up until Callos' temperament had gotten the better of him in the court room. You had heard about it, and even rushed to catch a glimpse of the goings on in the court when Mortem was present. The indigo blood had humiliated Callos, and had him thrown in a cell. 

That blow to his ego was something he was not going to take sitting down, and you knew, he'd be angry the minute he was released.

The word "seething" doesn't even cover the rage he had inside of him at that point. A volcanic eruption seemed more inviting and far more easily contained, if you were to be honest with yourself. You were the first there for him when he was freed. The first face he was greeted with was yours, and he had brushed past you, shoved you aside really, as he went back to his office. Following behind, you stayed on his heels. He threw things, broke his desk, acted like a toddler throwing a tantrum as he went on a tangent, about the disrespect and indignity of Mortem's antics. 

When he had calmed down enough to sit down, you got him a cup of tea.

Before calmly tearing into him. The words you spoke about the observation of the situation were from an unbiased POV. He nearly broke the teacup while you told him he should be thankful that brute didn't slaughter him and feed him to the fishes. You had easily side stepped the tea cup being thrown, but you remained stead fast, and unafraid of him. All his huffing and snapping would do is give the pair of you a headache. Though you can say he at least took your advice to heart after awhile of you drilling it into him. It showed with his restraint in the court room from there out afterwards. 

Whenever he caught your eye, or glanced at you, some poor accused was in better graces that night.

It took a long while before he started to come around your hive. You felt as if he was avoiding you for a moment there, but before you knew it, things fell back into place as if nothing had ever happened. Sure, it kind of stung having been ignored, but you were genuine with Callos, as much as you could be, so you had the right to be upset.

The sting of that short bout of silence and a cold shoulder from him caused a slew of worries to crop up in your over active little bunny brain. So many insecurities. So many questions that worried you but you didn't have the courage to ask, so you remained silent, his ever present rock and level headed companion.

But those where all swept away the night he curled into you, mumbling his appreciation into your ear, half asleep kisses trailing across your neck and shoulder, hands gripping you closely to his body, as if he was afraid you would leave. You couldn't bring yourself to face him, but you mumbled the words that had both been dancing around. The minute those words left your mouth, you swore, you felt him stiffen slightly, his breath catching. 

So much for him being half asleep.

You remember that day, him pinning you to the mattress, very much wide awake, and looking you in the eye, searching for hint of a lie, for /anything/ that hinted you were being deceitful, but he found none. Instead, he flustered, and sunk back down into clinging to you. It was then he mumbled those words against your neck, oh so quietly, as if he was afraid /he/ was lying. As if he was sure of himself, but afraid of those words would bring. You soothed him by petting his hair, mumbling about what you loved about him, feeling him flush and warm up under your finger tips because of your genuine praise. 

The first day you two stayed awake, and talked for seemingly hours on end, truly getting to know each other. It wasn't until dusk that you both found it in you to sleep...It was odd, finally connecting with another troll like that, but you could feel, this time, it wasn't just playing house, but a truly genuine experience waiting to happen.

Maybe that's what scared, and excited you, about this whole thing.

Some one truly loving you, for you.


	3. Trap of Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an obligatory Bad End Au that I'm reposting from tumblr.

You thought staying by his side would keep you safe. 

You thought he loved you. You truly, honestly did. You gave him your heart, shared with him more than you had shared with any before. Silly you, you should have known, men like him don’t change, they’re just excellent actors. You never thought to account for that, and you paid the price.

Love is not as innocent, nor as open, as you oh so dearly believed.

It started with little things, things you should have realized sooner were red flags. 

He’d withdraw quicker from your love, especially if you weren’t stroking his ego or praising him. Then you had shrugged it off as him still nursing a bruised ego from his dealings with that Messiah’s be damned clown. It didn’t bother you to make sure you added a few more compliments to him in your daily interactions. It never registered to you that he had lost interest in you. How adorable of you to think you could keep his attention, a man like Callos’ needs more stimulation than barbed words. What good all of that intelligence did you if it just served to blind you from the truth. 

His betrayal blindsided you. 

It came to when you had needed him the most. Being a lawyer for the council meant you were under constant scrutiny, and when something did not add up in several cases, you had been unceremoniously thrown in a cell after being questioned. You were being accused of intentionally throwing cases in an attempt to dispense your own form vigilante justice. The sheer audacity that some one would accuse you of something like that- you knew it was true, but there was only one troll who would know if that was truthful, and that was the man who would be doing the judging himself. 

Even being put in a small cell did not stop you from pacing, nearly wearing a line into the concrete floor. 

This was ridiculous! 

Surely Callos wouldn’t allow this- he knew you did everything in the pursuit of true justice! Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps makes you pause in your anxious pacing. Finally, some one other than the guards. Not that you had bothered trying to bribe your way out of here, you had more dignity than that.

You didn’t even need to look up to know it was Callos, you knew his prideful foot falls any where. 

The faint thump of his heart that your overly sensitive ears picked up, was a relief, and calmed you down considerably. You meet his eyes as he approaches, dismissing the guards, and waving them away. Stepping up to the bars, you lean your head on them, frowning. Callos is quick to slide his hand into the cell, his hands sliding through your hair, and tangling into your curls.

“This is ridiculous…” You mumble, closing your eyes. “Are you really going to let them do this?” It’s asked as a rhetorical question, obviously you expected him to say “no of course not” or something scathing. However, he was unusually calm, bored even. Any other time any one had even dared to breath wrong in your direction, he would snap, and his temperament would become that of a man who’s property was encroached on. Now, however, he wore the same bored, steely gazed expression he usually donned when he was listening to Bereil speak. 

Something wasn’t right.

Immediately, you snap your eyes open, and up to his properly when he makes no response to your posed question. You’re met with a disinterested eyebrow raise, before a cruel smile worms it’s way across his face. Your heart drops, and you feel a chill crawl up your spine as he purrs the words to his reply.

“Of course I do, Juddas." 

It was in that moment you could feel your heart shatter, as if it had been made of a fragile glass vase. The hand in your hand slides, gently cupping your cheek, as he leans down just enough to be eye level with you, despite the bars. If he wanted he could easily be in the cell with you, but for a brief moment, you’re glad you were in the cell, protected from him.

"I…” You start, unable to form the words in your head, as you stare up at him dumbly, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes, and threatening to flow over. 

“For such a talented legi, you are so idyllically stupid. Did you really think I would entertain you for so long with out a reason behind it?”

“I’m your scapegoat?!” You snap, your voice taking on a sharp edge as you grip onto the bars, the feeling of his hand on your face, making your skin crawl. Your sadness turned to anger as quick as you realized what he meant. Still, angry tears slid down your freckled face as you stared up at him, almost wishing this was just a bad nightmare.

“You fucking BASTARD!” The words are growled through gritted teeth, your large canines flashing dangerously in the dim light. He was lucky you were in there, and unable to reach him, or else those teeth would be buried in his throat, if the Messiah’s allowed it.

“Oh, now she catches on. Was it not obvious from the get go, Juddas?" 

Ironic, your name meant traitor, but he was the treacherous bastard here. 

Snapping your hand from the bars, and onto his collar, you grip it, snarling softly as you get into his face. If looks could kill, the murderous intent in your eyes alone would have struck Callos down. The smug grin he gets as he reaches up, and crushes your hand in his, makes you want to punch the look off his face. This fucking lying, backstabbing son of a whorefish!

"Now now, Juddas, don’t look so heart broken, I’m sure there’s some one out there who loves you for how adorably imbecilic you are. Sadly, it was just not me. You were merely a pawn, a tool, if you will.”

“When I get out of this cell, Callos, I’m going to strangle you.” You spit out at him.

“Please, you will be lucky to ever see the light of the moon again once I’m done with you.”

With that, he forces your hand off of his tie, and shoves you back into the cell and onto your ass. Straightening himself up, you have to look up from the floor, eyes almost glowing red in anger. At this moment, you probably looked like a caged wolf. You’re back up and trying to grab at him far to slow, because he’s out of your reach in an instant.

“I swear, I’m going to fucking destroy you and everything you hold near and dear, Callos.”

“I would love to see you try, Juddas.”

“You’re going to regret those words.”

“We shall see. So far, it is you who is caged like a scared little rabbit-”

Gripping the bars so tight that your knuckles turn white, you let out a loud snarl, catching even him off guard at your near feral ferocity, deadly teeth bared in a threat to him. Now there’s a side of you had never laid witness to. The shock on his face, and his eyes going wide for that split second was enough to make you curl your mouth up into a twisted grin. You were no rabbit. Far from it.

“Seems I misjudged…” He mumbles “You never told me you were a deranged wild woman.” He quips, sneering as he fixes his suit and tie.

“You never told me you were a sleazy back alley con man turned judge, but here we are.” Comes your snappish reply, as you move away from the bars, and sit down on the wooden bench. Reaching up, you start to fix your hair, some of it having came loose. 

“Get the fuck out of my sight. I’m done talking to you. You’re dismissed.”

“You cannot dismiss-”

“DISMISSED!” You snap, your now red eyes turning towards him. He looks offended for a moment before he chuckles darkly.

“As you wish, Juddas, but just know, you /will/ rot here if I have any say in the matter." 

With that, he turns, and walks away, but you don’t even dignify him with a response. He had shown his true colours to you. The man you knew and loved, for all intents and purposes, was dead. Now all you saw was a monster in a suit. You did not care how, or when, but you would bring him down with you. Even if it killed you.

As he walked away, and mulled over the interaction, Callos was amused. 

Such a fiery spirit in such an innocent girl. For once in his life, he actually felt a pang of…regret…over using such a naive young woman for his own goals. She was good at what she did, and she filled that empty spot in his life so well. Near perfectly, he had to begrudgingly admit. She did was she was asked, and she made life interesting…but, she was just a means to an end after all. Some one had to take the fall for all of those "wrongly persecuted” trolls, and like hell it would be him. To bad his fun with her did not last as long as he had wanted.

Oh well, she would be interesting to see in court, humbled like a criminal.


	4. Criminal Mentality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Au drabble reposted from tumblr.

For all of your toting on about how all life was precious, how everyone deserved a chance to live, and that usual spiel of the ever optimistic goody two shoes that you were; you personally had no qualms about snuffing out the light from someones eyes. It was apart of the business after all.

Oh yes, you still thought all life was a precious thing, but if that life happened to be attached to the most cruel and unsalvageable of ilk, then you did not see why it should continue to exist. If reform was not going to fix it, then a swift end was the best course of action. 

You were a legi, after all, killing came with the territory. If any one was surprised at how ruthlessly you could cut a life down if you needed to, then they truly did not know you, or know what you dealt with on a night to night basis. If they did not have a sense of swift justice after working this kind of life, then they were dense. 

Recently, after running into a particularly nasty strain of asshole of the criminal sort, you had invested in a firearm. It was more for your rivals peace of mind over your own protection, but it did give you a sense of safety when it was holstered under your blazer. Of course you kept your usual strife on your, those deadly circular blades. Those were still your primary.

The gun was simply for a clean, quick, impersonal kill. However, a more personal issue you tended to use your blades. Such as the issue of the serial killer who had caused you much grief in this sector for quite a bit. A cerulean blood who had been butchering other nobility for sport. Oh he had been tried and found guilty, but the grief he had caused you, and the innocents he had harmed? A hanging did not give enough blood in retribution.

So here you where, in this mans cell. Bribing off the guards had been easy enough in your book. They were easily swayed by caegers, as most in their position were. Loyalty was a sham in these walls. It was easy to figure out who was won over by the highest bidder. Corrupt, the lot of them. However, you would clean that up at a later date. For now, you had other matters on your mind.

You normally were not one for dispensing vigilante style justice, but considering he was already sentenced, you could forgive yourself for breaking your honour code this once. He was doomed to hang, so what was it if you sped up his demise? He didn’t deserve to see the moon on last time. He deserved to die in this dark, and dank cell, alone and in pain. 

Your sense of justice was obscured by the sheer anger that he had wrought with each killing, and each taunt, and each and every goddamned wrench he had thrown in your perfectly oiled machine.

For once, a rarer side of you had reared its head. A side of pure, unadulterated hatred. This man was now going to suffer at your hand, for his crimes, and the crimes of others. One could only work this life so long before the disgust for these lowlife scum that festered inside, bubbled up and made itself apparent.

It did not phase you at all as the angered cerulean screamed profanities, derogatory terms, and other ill intended things at you, not even flinching away as he got in your face with his twisted sneer. However, you get a sick sense of satisfaction as he reels back, having been taken aback by the sudden slash to his cheek. The cerulean blood touched his face, shocked to see blood dripping from his fingers.

Sidestepping as he lunged at you, howling angrily, you firmly sink one of the blades of your strife into his back, watching as he staggers, reaching behind him to try and yank it out, but with no avail. However, your mother taught you to never play with a kill, so you would not. Killing was not some game, but he would bleed for the lives he destroyed.

It was swift, at least in your book, with how you dealt with him. A shoulder that was dislocated, and ripped from its socket, a gouged out eye, a broken horn, and some missing fingers, as well as a multitude of cuts and gashes, is the mark of your handy work. Soon enough, he is kneeling on the ground in front of you, holding the gaping hole that used to be his arm, and panting. 

Both of you were messes. He had gotten a nasty gash on your side when he had gotten your blade out of his back, and used it against you. Your blouse was stained with his blood and your own, and it hurt to stand, but you still kept your gaze leveled with him, glaring with all of the intensity of a thousand Alternian suns.

Yet, he seemed happy. He smiles at you. Thanks you, even, for doing this for him. A deranged sicko, that’s what he was. You do not answer him. 

With a disgusted look at his almost loving words, you bring your bladed hoop up, and across his throat, uncaring as the warm blood sprays across your face, and stains you further. You knew you would have questions to answer, and there would be consequences, but you simply did not care. You wipe the blood from your face, feeling light headed, and exhausted now.

As his body slumps, and falls to the ground, you realize there was some one there finally, watching you. You expected the guard, however, you pale when you realize it’s Callos. He looked…rather impassive. Unimpressed even…Ah hell. You probably destroyed all of the faith he had in you now. Or the trust he had.

Quietly, you put your strife away, fixing your blazer properly, and brushing a strand out of your face, quietly awaiting for him to either berate you or dole out a swift punishment, the kind he was so fond of. Would he do that to you? Maybe. You still worked for him, after all.

“…I am aware there is consequences to my actions…So…What is to be my punishment for dispersing a criminal before his hanging? I will take whatever it is, with no complaint.”

You truly did mean that. You would take anything he decided, no matter how severe it was. Justice applied to everyone, yourself included.


End file.
